Tears of Africa
by BunnyWings
Summary: A poem inspired by my fellow writers, and the perfect thing to christen my new Fanfic account with. Starring, what may be vaguely interpreted as two of everyone's favorite characters... "To the victor went the spoils, to the defeated went cruel bonds..." Reviews, faves, follows, critiques, sandwiches, and even views from lurkers who vanish like a ghost in the night are all welcome.


**~Short note from the author, Bunny:  
Well, this was a spur-of-the-moment idea, but I do like it, and I'm glad it came over me. Say hello to my first fanfic, an appetizer if you will, while I prepare larger projects, and if you're reading this, then thank you very much! I hope you enjoy what I've been able to do here.  
I dedicate this fanfic to the author of **_Metal Fight Beyblade's_ _Adynama Tha Kerdsei: Weak Shall Win, Chidsengan_ **! She's a wonderful person and a terrific story teller, despite what she may say (she's quite modest).  
And now onto the show! You may take this poem literally, or characteristically: it's meant to be interpreted both ways ;)**

* * *

Beneath the sun, across the sands, Africa shed its tears, 

Within the hearts of many, were stricken many fears. 

Armed men came for their noble king, to take him out of greed, 

And animals fled from terrible fright, and to their king they'd plead.

~

There he appeared, fierce in stance, a lion lit by the sun, 

He met the challenge of the men, and of them, he feared none. 

The battle went on long through the day, and its sounds were heard from far. 

But through his struggle, the lion lost, and the king's crown lost its star.

~

Such a broken creature one'd never see, in defeat, he'd lost his grace,

Rough ropes bound his limbs to his side, and his ragged mane fell in his face.

To the victor went the spoils, to the defeated went cruel bonds,

Helpless now, the king was dragged through sand and desert fronds.

What of him now, he wondered, but no answer came to him,

~

His hope was null, and only one thing kept his thoughts from being grim:

A bird of wonder met his sight, an eagle bright against the haze,

There on a cliff the eagle perched, and there he met its gaze,

~

Its eyes were piercing yellow, but its heart was made of gold,

Its silver hair was perfect, its beauty to behold.

But no solace filled the lion, for his heart still ached alone,

The ropes dug tighter, the sand felt thick, he was dragged away from home.

~

Within the rumbling cage he lay, watching with little hope,

He'd never bust the iron bars, even if he could chew the rope.

As the low sun set on the savannah scene, he saw the last of his home,

His heart broke down for everything he'd ever called his own.

~

But it'd soon be gone, and with it life, with any luck, he thought,

The nightmares that soon would be real, with his mind was wrought.

The poachers would take him parading about, for show, for fun, and sport,

Or as a pampered pet they'd send him, to some exotic port.

~

The lion's ire was all but gone, for his was a terrible fate,

But a shrill sound split the twilight air, and banished his sorrow and hate.

The eagle flew in the wagon's wake, and it gave an encouraging cry.

The lion stood, he would escape: to stay, he'd sooner die!

~

It was that day that Africa cried, its tears shed not for one,

The mighty beast, he busted free, and though weak, began to run.

A rifle aimed, an eagle swooped, and gunshots split the air,

The sacrifice, alas in vain, both friends lay shot together there.

~

But the eagle knew a purpose and the lion kept his pride,

In life, they knew no joy, except when death was by their side.

On that day, the sky poured rain, by way of mourning tears,

Though in life do they part, they were together now…

And they'd watch over Africa from the skies above, for many peaceful years.

* * *

 **Aaand cut! If you've made it this far, through my unnecessarily long poem, you deserve another thanks, and a hot tray of virtual, buttery biscuits! ^_^ If you enjoyed, or have constructive criticism (or flames, if that makes you happy), then please review! Feedback is what keeps me going in life :)**

 **~Peace out! Bunny**


End file.
